Liverpool (Joy Kirkland)
Liverpool or by human name Joy Kirkland (often sometimes: Kirkland-Mercer), is a fanmade character for Anime and Manga Hetalia: Axis Power.She represents the city of Liverpool.She is based on House of Anubis Character: Joy Mercer. Apperance Unlike Arthur,her apperance is completely different than his ,she is pictured with brown hair, brown eyes and a fairly skin(similar to a filipino).Her hair is sometimes being pictures a curly,sometimes messy and sometimes straight. She always wears school uniforms, similar to Kagawa Prefecture.However,her school uniform is totally different from Kagawa.Her coat color is maroon,her necktie is colored maroon with yellow stripes,her skirt is color grey and kinda similar to a cheerleader skirt,her socks is also color grey and it would reach to her knees,and her shoes are red converse-all star. She often wears a bracelet in her right arm. Personality Joy is depicted as quirky,creative,bubbly,artsy and dramatic.She is often misunderstood because of her actions when she reacts to somethings.Joy spiced up her look,because she wanted to become herself,so she realized she needed a new attitude,instead of changing her look.She is also a "walking soap opera". Interest She is mostly obssesed with Egyptian Mythology,The Twilight Saga and Robert Pattinson (probably his role of Edward Cullen in Twilight saga). Relationships 'Arthur Kirkland' (unknown-present; sibling (probably cousins)) The two are actually cousins,despite different in apperance and bloodline.The two actually get along together (except when he is drunk).She is currently living in his house,their pairing name is Aroy.His relationship with Joy is not based on any House of Anubis pairings. 'Alfred Jones' (unknown-present;ex-crush,close friends) Unknown to him,Joy actually has a small crush on Alfred,however he said to her that they should just remain freinds.their paring name is''' Aloy''' (pronounced as "alloy").Their relationship is based on HOA pairing:Jabina. 'Lili Zwingli' (unkonwn-Present;Best friends) The two are best friend,their pairning names is Liloy.Their relationship is based in HOA pairing:Joytricia. 'Elizabeta Hedervary' (unknown-present;Friends) The two didn't get along at first,but as time goes by,they became friends.When Elizabeta first arrive at World Academy W,the two aren't much of a friend to each other,that is until when Alfred rejected Joy,Elizabeta comforted her,telling her that it's okay and that she will buy her ice cream.Their pairing names is Elizoy.Their relationship is based on HOA pairing: Jina 'Mat'hias Kholer (unknown-present;Close Friend) The two seldomly interact with each other,however during one of Sibuna-Hetalia's nighttime operations,Denmark (along with Busan) was able to push her out of Japan's booby-traps(a trigger alarmed cage trap).Their pairing name is Markoy.Their relationship is based on HOA pairing:Moy 'Dara Tae-Hee' (unknown-Present;Friends) The two don't hangout with each other alot,however they would always sometimes team-up with each other,During Sibuna-Hetalia's nighttime operations,she and Denmark was able to push her away from Japan's Booby-trap.Their pairing names is Josan.Their relationship is based on HOA pairing:Amoy Info *Her birthday is the correspondence of the Joy Mercer's birthday: July 7. *She has a major crush on Robert Pattinson. *She is 12 hours younger than Hungary. *Like Klariza Clayton (the actress who portray Joy in HOA),she is half-filipino and half-english. *She is good at chess *Despite not being in the newspaper club like Germany,Italy and Japan,she does work for them as editor *She is entrirely afraid of robes and robed figures,because of this,She is afraid to join the Magic club and wearing the Harry Potter costume *She is best friends with Liechtenstein *Another reason why she is based on a House of Anubis character is because that HOA is filmed in Liverpool *Her real last name is Mercer,but she added Kirkland to her last name for an unknown reason Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cities Category:House of Anubis based character Category:Kirkland Category:Klariza Clayton Character